Comeback: The Story of the Second Quarter Quell
by Typically
Summary: 24 tributes from 24 Games, with 24 separate deaths. They will return their lives as zombies of the past, except not blood-craving, cannibalistic creatures. They return as themselves. Though, all but one will return to their peaceful state. DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue - Blink

The footsteps echoed painfully down the marble floor. Each step of the woman's high heels seemed to hurt my ears more and more. Finally the sound of her card zipping through the slot was audible, and the silver stainless steel doors opened.

"Myka...Oh, Myka...You must get rid of those high heels." I sighed, looking down at the dirty wooden crate before me, labeled with a nine on it.

"S-Sorry, President Snow, sir...I-" I brought a finger up, making her shut up. Maybe it was my first quell as the President but that didn't make me any less smarter.

"What's her name, and which Games?"

"Forty-ninth Games. Her name was, er, is Bayle Blanken." I looked over at the crate, then up at the hologram that showed her stats from the previous year. It read that she had died on the second day, and she had gotten off good, with her choice weapon - a bow. She had been found by the Careers and picked off the one boy, but the four boy shot a poison dart at her. SHe had placed 15th. She was fourteen years old. I tapped the glowing white keyboard to see her body scan.

Four foot ten. Weighed eighty-six pounds, and had green eyes. Blonde hair, many freckles, and small features. I turned to Myka.

"Where are the Gamemakers?!" I yelled, just as the doors slid open again and the three top Gamemaker scientists walked in.

"Finally." I sighed and the Gamemakers nodded to me, then turned their attention to the box.

"She's in there?" I nodded. They took a crowbar and lifted off the top. A somewhat not-decent smell filled the room, and I looked down at the lifeless girl.

Her face was peaceful, her eyes closed, her mouth straight yet happy looking. She looked okay. I examined her body, she was still wearing what she had been wearing in her Games. A light-brown hooded jacket with strings. The hood was up. A pair of grey skin-tight pants that read 'District Nine' in white letters down the side, and some brown lace-up boots. It suddenly clicked when I looked at her face, remembering her death. My eyes traced down to her heart, where there was still a hole and a little bit of blood from the poison dart.

I took a deep breath as I held my nose, glancing at Pale Shireppes, the Head Scientist Gamemaker. The second-in-command of the Head Gamemaker. I raised my eyebrows and he nodded to the others, gently lifting the girl from the box and onto the operation table.

"Ready?" Shireppes mumbled, looking at the other two. They nodded and I watched as they turned on a table light and it began vibrating, electricity sparking from it. They grabbed some special tools, each placing one on her forehead, heart, and lower body. The stepped back, clicking buttons at a miraculous speed, and a silver body-shaped thing came from the ceiling.

It enclosed around the girl, and a blinding light quickly flashed, then the system stopped running. I glanced at Shireppes and he nodded, then flipped a switch, the metal thing lifting up. The girl's eyes were wide, and she was covering the place over her heart. She screeched and looked around.

"I won?! I thought Riven...What..?" She panted, scanning the roof. I grinned and approached her.

"Bayle Blanken. You died last year, placing fifteenth of the forty-ninth Hunger Games." I clicked a button as I had been told to to show the girl the video of her death. She watched shocked.

"For the second Quarter Quell," I recited, from my speech, "to show that not everyone survives, we are resurrecting dead tributes from previous Games."

The girl looked shocked. She looked down at her hands, then back up.

"How long was I...dead? A few minutes?"

"A year." She gasped and looked around the room. Scared, maybe. "I have a guest for you," I grinned again, clicking a button as another set of glass doors opened, and the victor of last year's Games, Riven Throne, from district four, and also the killer of the girl, walked out.

"...What?!" She screamed, tears in her eyes as she jumped back.

"I-I'm sorry!" He yelled, holding up his hands and stepping back. "I was only protecting my friends!" Bayle fell to the floor, covering her head fearfully.

"You...didn't...have to...f-find me…" She clutched her hair nervously, her long ponytail between her fingers. "...Why…" The two scientists helped her up, escorting her from the room, probably to some sort of soothing lounge.

"Riven, oh, Riven...How is the pain of seeing your own victims, after they died?" I smiled at the man, who was flushed red. He opened his mouth to speak, stopped, then continued.

"Wh-Why would you do this? It's insane! How long did it ta-" I stopped him.

"She was the 15th tribute we've resurrected so far." I said casually, glancing down at all the broken wood on the floor.

"Who else have you...brought back?" He asked, and I held up a list. "You can read this later, I'll send it to you. It has the resurrected and who we're going to resurrect on it, including who you'll be mentoring." I stuffed it my pocket and walked out of the room briskly, leaving the gaping young man staring as the stainless steel doors closed with a slight whirr.

* * *

><p><strong>Bunny's Notes on This Chapter:<strong>

_Hello, yes, this is my first SYOT! Hooray! I have very limited rules and I am super excited about all of you guys' tributes. The form is going to be on my profile, but first, please read these rules:_

1.) Please don't submit Mary-Sues or Gary-Stus. I will be favoriting a good guide on making them by RueThisDay or RueTheDay or whatever, so please check my profile for that!

2.) I plan on having a range of 1,000 - 2,100 words per chapter. If you have an issue with that, sorry.

3.) _Don't ask for your tribute to win. _Unless there's something extremely unique or awesome about them, they will die almost immediately after you ask. Another thing is that raging or flaming me or whatever will get you blocked, period.

4.) Tributes are gonna be accepted as I want them. Not a first-come, first serve. But, if I find it necessary, I may switch their district. After all, they _are _my tribute now.

5.) If you read these rules, please put "Titus killed by Aden's left eyebrow" before your form. Long story.

6.) Another long story short, my writing may not be best-quality for about a month because I recently returned from a 2-week hospital visit. I developed a minor brain tumour and had surgery, so I can't stress myself too much for a bit, so...yeah.

Thanks! :)


	2. District One Awakenings - Pain

**District One Awakenings**

_**Constance Von Trapp**_

**Last alive as she plummeted to her death off a cliff with a broken neck last year.**

* * *

><p>"ENVY! I'M SO SORRY, BABE!" I screamed. Any second now, I would be impacted by the ground and killed. I hated Riven; he had killed us all. I noticed that air wasn't whipping at my hair. I wasn't in pain. My hand reached to my neck. The broken, bumpy feeling wasn't there, but what felt like a cotton patch was there. Slowly I removed my hand, opening my eyes.<p>

I saw a silver room around me. I slowly sat up, looking down at my hands. They were only slightly scarred now. Was I dreaming? No, this was real. I looked around to see President Snow and three people - a man, and two women - in lab coats. They were watching somewhat tiredly.

"What's going on..? Is Envy here..?" I looked around. "Envy?!" The man approached me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Constance. You were placed second in the previous Games." I gasped.

"What?! How?!" I gestured around the room, feeling shock building up in my chest.

"For the second Quarter Quell, we are bringing back dead tributes." I screamed loudly, shaking the man and violently kicking. A Peacekeeper grabbed my shoulder, pulling me back.

"No! Where's Envy?!" I felt teardrops gathering in my eyes. "Tell me something!"

"Constance." The woman with glasses stepped forward, and I felt the President glaring at me. I was going to be stubborn until I got what I wanted, even if my heart just started beating again. "...as you hit the ground...the baby, unknown to you, and you were carrying...was killed on impact."

A screamed escaped my lips and I started kicking. Tears streamed down my refreshed face. I tore away from the man holding onto me, rushing to look for something sharp. Someone grabbed me again, holding me by the arms and bringing me through the silver doors. I was thrusted through some glass doors, into a nearly identical room as the previous, except it looked like a jailcell.

A boy and a girl were in there. I stared at the boy; I recognized him. We had betted he'd win, he was in the forty-sixth Games, he was for sure the most deadly tribute out there. I looked around the room again, seeing a few doors. One said "relaxation center." The other said "training" and the last said "recovery." The girl sighed.

"The other tributes are in there. How was it, watching me die?" I stared at the girl hard. I realized that she was the nine girl from my Games. I wiped a tear from my face.

"Bayle Blanken." The girl nodded. "I remember...Riven got you good with that poison dart…" I sniffed again, examining the small tear in her outfit.

"How did you like it when Riven threw you off that cliff?" So she knew. I sat next to the boy.

"I just want to know where Envy is. Does anyone here know?" I bit my lip as the girl, once again, nodded. The boy seemed to be evilly daydreaming, no doubt trying to decide his bloodbath strategy for his second chance.

"He committed suicide after you died. The, uh, people told me." I shrieked and grabbed her, trying to throttle me. I heard the boy laughing, so I backed up, glaring at the girl.

"Sorry, bitch."

"You better be." She brushed herself off and headed to the relaxation center. I looked at the boy, who was now penetrating me with his eyes.

"What's your name?" I asked, looking him directly in the eyes. I smiled menacingly and I noticed the tears in his shirt, along with the huge bloodstain. He had been stabbed to death ruthlessly by the two girl in his Games, allowing her victory.

"Daniel Van Grimm. So...what's your name? Because, I like your attitude." Of bloodthirsty boys, this kid surely knew who he was looking for.

"I'm Constance Von Tripp. I call killing Bayle in the bloodbath."

"With pleasure." The Careers, or at least the start of them, were forming. We grinned at each other.

"I can't wait."

"And your point is? I think all of us can't wait." Daniel laughed.

"I just want to prove my point...I'm gonna come back and kill that two bitch. She killed me in the final two, and that is just not cool." He growled. I grinned and stood up.

"Grimm, you better get ready. These Games are gonna kill." I laughed at my pun and he laughed back, then his serious face came back on as he headed out to the training center. It was empty. I guessed that the Careers hadn't been mostly...brought back.

I headed to the throwing knife station, where an instructor got up.

"You competed well last year," he complimented, and I ignored him. I imagined my favorite death; the meek little girl from twelve. I had gotten her into a corner of the rocky terrain of last year's arena. It was during the bloodbath. She had hit the rock and shrieked, backing down onto her knees and practically praying to me not to kill her.

* * *

><p><em>"Please! I-I never did anything to...to you!"<em>

_"You existed." I laughed, bending over and grabbing her by the neck. She gurgled out a scream as I repeatedly slashed at her arms and stomach, causing her to bleed everywhere. When her body looked like what seemed to be just a bloody mess, yet still breathing and trying to escape, I shoved the knife deep into her little throat. She screeched as I laughed, dragging it in a circle around her neck. When there was only about an inch of skin left, I took the knife out, dropping her body. I took a step back, throwing the knife into the small spot, and her head rolled off, hitting a rock._

_"Envy! That was for you, babe!" I smiled, yelling at the sky. Then, I rushed for the ten boy._

* * *

><p>I smiled to myself, throwing it into the dummy's neck, right where I had hit the girl with my knife.<p>

"Good luck, tributes," I smiled to myself. "You're gonna need it."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Bunny's Notes on this Chapter<span>**

Hey guys! Bunny here! Well, this is District one - Constance Von Trapp and Daniel Van Grimm! I hope I did them right. :) Thanks to LokiThisIsMadness and SolsticeHunter for submitting them! There's still a ton of male spots (and the sooner I get the District 2 male, the sooner the next chapter is up!) List and form on my profile.

Questions:

_Did you like Constance?_

_Was there enough detail to get an idea on who Daniel is so far?_

Thanks!

Bye, losers.


End file.
